


The moon has abandoned Monroe

by bronbaewr



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Victorian, Victorian Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronbaewr/pseuds/bronbaewr
Summary: The detective charged with bringing in the notorious multiple murderer Edward Hyde finds herself cornered, but some unlikely friends come to the rescue.





	The moon has abandoned Monroe

All she can think is that in this, her moment of greatest fear, the moon has left her.  
She walks quickly, carefully through the dark of a moonless night, but more than just the leering stars drink in her every move.  
The Hunter becomes the Hunted, she thinks as she re-adjusts her heavy shoulder bag over the sleeve of her greatcoat, and of course it is by my most dangerous prey.  
A shadow stalks behind her by a few blocks. The street is empty except for them, and it makes both nervous. Monroe's source of fear is an enigma of a man, guilty of every facet of sin, but confessing to all. Truly, he is an enigma in that he is not an enigma, as he holds hypocrisy to the lowest esteem. For he is the known murderer Mr. Edward Hyde.  
In this, 1886 London, England, monsters roam the streets. Our hero, so used to cornering these creatures, soon finds herself surrounded by them as a gigantic feathered mass skitters from the shadows to stand in front of her.  
"No...no!" Monroe hisses to herself. She takes a step back and checks behind her. Hyde is only a block away now, silhouetted against the lamplight. She whips her head back to the wheezing bulk blocking her path and shoves past it, nearly stumbling as she feels its brittle feathers scratch her face. She quickens her pace, attempting to reach the jailhouse before Hyde reaches her.  
An appendage detaches itself from the lump of feathers and turns to one side, akin to a curious parrot cocking its head. It rushes past Monroe and blocks her path again, leering at her from under the lamplight. It trills as its full visage dawns upon Monroe. It appears to be a huge, grotesque chickadee, with huge wings and feathers the size of a broadsword.  
Monroe grows increasingly frustrated, attempting to shoo the bird away. It persists, now bowing to her and exposing its neck.  
"Oh Mon, darling!" Hyde calls from behind, "Won't you stop and chat with a colleague of yours?" Monroe hears the twisted sneer in his voice but turns to see it for herself, walking leisurely towards her.  
"And who might you be referring to?" Monroe swallows and speaks through gritted teeth. "I doubt you mean yourself, Edward."  
Hyde laughs, "I'd hardly consider myself your colleague, seeing as you refuse to see me as anything but a monster," his eyes flash on the last word, but he quickly regains his charming composure. "But I have brought this," he removes his hand from beneath his greatcoat, pulling a firey haired woman by the wrists. Her hands and feet appear to be tied, and her mouth gagged by a dirty rag. Her eyes are furious and beautiful, playing centerstage to her sunkissed features despite a multitude of scars.  
Monroe's expression hardens. Now he has a hostage? Wonderful. "Why should you assume we are colleagues? Or even know each other, for that matter."  
"Well, I assumed all you in the business of capturing things like me would at least... No?" He drops his hand, allowing the girl to kneel on the sidewalk. He stands, almost dejectedly, about ten yards away from Monroe and the bird.  
After some moments of silence, Monroe finally asks the question that's been torturing her mind since Hyde began stalking her. "Why have you been following me?"  
Hyde smiles at the ground, pulling an ornately carved cane from beneath his cloak, resting both hands on it as he responds. "You have been getting dangerously close to finding me in the past few months, little Mon. I thought it best to see to it that you..." he cocks his head at an unnatural angle as he maintains his unbreaking, crazed gaze through two pinpricks of ice blue, "keep your distance."  
Monroe takes a step back as he approaches, using his cane. Monroe's eyes alight on it in fear, That cane, the murder weapon, but she clears her throat and speaks levelly. "It seems appearing here might not have been the finest of plans," she feels her head thump against a feathered chest as she attempts to retreat, "to come directly to those who wish to capture you."  
He whispers to himself in a singsong tone. "No survivors..." he lowers his head solemnly, then whips it up as he sprints towards her, laughing maniacally, "No witnesses!"  
Monroe closes her eyes and turns her head away from the inevitable impact, her face cradled into the body of her newfound bird companion. She didn't expect to be so prepared for death at the hands of Hyde, but she resigns herself to the inevitable.  
But the impact never comes.  
She opens her eyes, but all she sees is a foggy, warm darkness. She hears nothing at first, but then a muffled struggle. She looks up to see a large, beady eyed face peering down at her, and she realizes she is enfolded in the bird's wings. She is at first content to reside in the serene warmth of the bird's embrace, but a sense of urgency manages to overcome her natural need for rest. I have to see what is happening out there. She pushes through the feathery curtain to reveal that only seconds had passed.  
The woman Hyde had captured is latched onto his back, using her own restraints to attempt to choke the man. He flails wildly, already beginning to choke for air. Monroe knows, however, that Hyde's supernatural strength and healing will eventually win out over the woman's sheer force of will.  
But before she gets any chance to assist, the bird has pushed its head between Monroe's Oxfords and pushed her off of the ground and onto its back.  
"Wha- What?" Monroe stutters as the bird backs up from the fight, then throws itself full speed towards Hyde and the woman, flapping its powerful wings as it runs.  
One flap, and Hyde and the woman are grabbed by the bird's large claws.  
Two flaps, and they're soaring through the cool night air.  
Monroe smiles to herself as the four of them glide above the London rooftops.  
The Hunter hunts once more.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhh, I based this off of a group rp I did one time, and I could continue it?? But idk this is all I got so far lol  
> If you like it lemme know and I might write more ;D
> 
> Monroe: http://aminoapps.com/p/sb0s96  
> Josephine (the redhead) belongs to this lovely person: http://aminoapps.com/p/48jioe  
> And the birb belong to me uwu


End file.
